I Am a Patriot
by Namazukage
Summary: The Doctor and Martha help an injured woman on a mysterious mission.
1. Agazzina

Note: I envisioned this taking place between The Family of Blood and Blink, though the story doesn't actually indicate any relative time points.

Chapter 1: Agazzina

"This is the planet Agazzina, 533 years into your future," the Doctor told Martha as they stepped out of the TARDIS.

Before Martha's eyes laid a vast network of cubic temples that were highlighted by columns on all four sides. "These look like Greek temples. I guess in all the universe, a design like this is going to appear more than once. "

"More than a few times, actually," the Doctor responded

"These designs, on the other hand . . . " Martha noticed that the columns were decorated with single-leaf fleur-de-lis carvings and etchings of a beetle-like creature with long plumes coming out of the head. All the columns were also adorned with thick and hard green strings from which tiny five-pronged leaves emerged. "How common are these plants and insects off this planet?"

"Not common, though the green plant has been exported to the Kian Empire and grown there."

"Oh, are we near there?"

"This planet used to be a part of it, but Emperor Byzlusse restricted the empire a few centuries ago to one galaxy for optimum control and to have a political buffer zone for protection from nearby empires."

During their tour, the pair met a few Agazzinans, quadrupeds that reminded Martha of centaurs. However, Agazzinans had four very muscular legs that contrasted with four thin arms. Their bare heads were oval. Two enormous eyes were located on the sides like insects and a nose was found on the top. Mouths were in a place Martha considered normal by human standards, but she couldn't see any external auditory organs. She also noticed a lack of a tail and hooves.

"Is there any significance to how the temples are grouped together?"

"They're grouped by biological relations," the Doctor answered as he noticed a few Agazzinans walking towards a central location. He then saw smoke in the sky near where they gathered.

The Doctor and Martha joined the crowd looking at a small space ship that crashed. A small trail of red blood was found, but it ultimately led nowhere.

"This looks like a transport ship," the Doctor remarked, "but something's been manipulated. It wasn't always a transport ship. Why would someone take one ship and turn it into a transport ship when there are so many transport ships already?"

Eventually, the Doctor gave up on his inquiry and he and Martha continued their tour of the temples. At one, far away from the crash site, Martha found a pool of blood. She and the Doctor followed a small trail leading to a woman with light olive skin lying on the ground. She looked human to Martha.

"Are you all right?" Martha asked as she kneeled down to examine the woman's neck, one source of heavy bleeding. "Do you have anything to wrap around your neck?"

"Leave me alone," the woman, Brikenna, responded. She was trying to stop Martha and the Doctor, who was looking at Brikenna's abdomen, the other source of profuse bleeding.

"I'm the Doctor and this is Martha. You're hurt and you've lost a lot of blood," the Doctor said. "Let us help you."

"I don't need your help," Brikenna replied as she stood up and started to run away. After a brief moment, though, she stopped and sat down on the ground.

"You shouldn't have exerted yourself with those injuries," Martha told Brikenna. "The Doctor's ship is nearby; we can help you there. Please let us help."

"Where are you two from?"

The Doctor heard the underlying question in her voice. "We're not from anywhere nearby. We're just travelers passing by for fun."

Brikenna hesitated a moment before speaking again. "Please take me to your ship."

…

In the TARDIS, Martha dressed Brikenna's wounds while the Doctor found a change of clothes and a drink for her.

"So, where are you from?" the Doctor asked Brikenna, who didn't reply. "Zabartia? Dhè-Kahla? Sukenna? Dimatia? Herro? Eloquia?"

Brikenna quietly responded negatively.

"You must be from the Oyrosian Star System, then. That's a start, at least. I take it the ship that crashed was yours."

"You know a lot about the Kian Galaxy, for one who is just passing by from far away."

"I do know a bit, yes. I like to be informed." Seeing Brikenna's eyes narrow, the Doctor continued. "Whatever you're hiding, we have no part in it. You're safe here."

"What makes you think I'm hiding anything?"

"I took a guess."

"How are you feeling now?" Martha interjected.

"I'm feeling better. Thank you," Brikenna responded as she lifted herself into the air.

"Are you in any shape to be moving around yet?" Martha asked. She doubted Brikenna, but she didn't want to overstep her boundaries given her limited knowledge about Oyrosians, especially now when she found herself surprised by Brikenna's ability to fly.

"Oyrosians heal more quickly than humans," the Doctor pointed out, "but not this quickly."

"I heal more quickly than other Oyrosians," Brikenna claimed.

"Well, at least we know that too now," Martha said to herself, very quietly.

"Your crash generated a lot of attention," the Doctor said, trying to stop Brikenna from floating out. "You might have trouble proceeding on foot or by flying without anyone noticing. I can take you to where you need to go."

"I don't want to trouble you any further, and I should be doing this alone."

"From your ship's crash site, I gather you were heading east. Martha and I were going there, too, to Kesska. Let me take you that far, at least," the Doctor finished as she saw recognition on Brikenna's face.

"I need to go to Hursel," Brikenna said quietly.

"Those two cities are practically next to each other!" the Doctor exclaimed. He was concerned about Brikenna as much as Martha was, but he knew that Brikenna would attempt to distance herself from others despite her condition. "Do you know a lot about Kesska, specifically the Petri Museum?" the Doctor asked, feigning ignorance. He had devised a strategy to keep tabs on Brikenna longer.

"Yes, I've been there before."

"Good. I'm hoping to recover an artifact there. Can you help me before I take you to Hursel?"

…

The Doctor, Martha, and Brikenna walked up to four sheets of paper, each around the length of Martha's arms and half as wide. The sheets hung in the Petri Museum against a wall with a glass case protecting them.

"I've seen those before in the TARDIS," Martha told the Doctor, referring to decorative symbols that formed borders on all four sheets. "Is that Gallifreyan?"

"Yeah," the Doctor answered while signaling someone.

"Yes?" a museum guard said.

The Doctor held out his psychic paper. "Hello. I'm the first minister of culture. The premier has asked that I take these four sheets to her, something about returning them to their rightful owners. Would you take these out and package them for me, please?"

"Right away, minister, as soon as I clear it."

The trio did not wait long before the guard returned with the four sheets in a box and they returned to the TARDIS. Soon, they were in Hursel.

"Let us come with you," the Doctor told Brikenna.

"No, that cannot happen," Brikenna replied as she opened the TARDIS doors.

"You helped me at the Petri Museum."

"And you helped me at Mewfur. Our debts to each other are even. Thank you." Brikenna flew off before the Doctor could reply.

Martha, who was standing next to the Doctor, quickly put on her jacket.

"What are you doing?" the Doctor asked.

"I'm doing what you were going to ask me to do."

The Doctor smiled and the pair ran out, trying their best to keep up with Brikenna while staying out of sight. After approximately twenty minutes of going around almost in a circle, they saw Brikenna land on the roof of a manor not far from the TARDIS. She broke in through a window.

The Doctor and Martha went up to the door of the manor and Martha knocked. A tall creature met the pair. He wrapped his two arms around the door handle to open it. Martha noticed mouths at the end of each arm.

"Hello," the Doctor began while holding out his psychic paper. "We're from the Ministry of Domestic Power. There have been unusual and potentially dangerous spikes around the area. May we have a look at your zibrotecium energy core, please?"

The figure made a face that Martha construed as a frown. "It's very important," Martha said. "We can't let this go without a thorough investigation."

After another brief moment, the doorman stepped aside. The Doctor and Martha entered but took only a few steps before alarms sounded.

"Is that because of us?" Martha asked as the doorman bolted down the hallway. "I suppose not."

"Come on!" the Doctor exclaimed as they followed. Soon, the pair came across Brikenna fighting the doorman, two Agazzinans, and a fourth individual who looked generally like herself. Martha noticed a man, who also looked like a human with olive skin, lying facedown unconscious.

"Do we pick a side, Doctor?"

"How about we just help that man?" the Doctor said before he saw Brikenna shoot an Agazzinan in the head with her gun, killing him instantly. The other Agazzinan then hit Brikenna's head with a club, knocking her down. The Doctor looked up and saw that the lights were petts ionic. "Martha, shut your eyes!" the Doctor quietly said as he pointed his sonic screwdriver up. The blinding flash that followed gave the Doctor and Martha a chance to drag the unconscious individual and Brikenna out. They picked up the pace when Brikenna slowly regained consciousness and was able to move a little on her own. Soon, they were back in the TARDIS.

"I demand to know who you two really are," Brikenna said angrily, but weakly.

"Like we told you before – " the Doctor began before being interrupted.

"You coerced me into these situations and follow me into this mission. I am grateful for what appears to be assistance, but I will not have my mission complicated or hindered."

"Look, I know this is all a bit suspicious," Martha responded, "but we're only trying to help. We saw how injured you were at the temples and we've been concerned, that's all. I'm a doctor, a medical doctor. This is what I do. The Doctor is like that, too."

"Whatever your mission is, we are not trying to intrude on it," the Doctor said. "I haven't even asked what it is."

The other man in the TARDIS started to groan.

"Eyanten!" Brikenna exclaimed as she knelt down. A bunch of her hair swung forward, partially blocking her view. "How are you doing? I'm very sorry."

"I'm fine. I just need a bit of real rest," Eyanten replied weakly. However, he was able to brush away the strands of Brikenna's hair by waving his fingers. There was never any physical contact.

Martha knelt down next to Brikenna. "He can stay here and recuperate," she told Brikenna quietly. "So can you. You're still not completely healed yet from the crash and I don't even know how much that blow to the head hurt you."

Brikenna sighed. "Very well."

The four then heard banging at the TARDIS doors, prompting the Doctor to relocate to a more peaceful location.

…

Martha approached the Doctor by the TARDIS console.

"Both of them are sleeping now and they do seem to trust us a little," she told the Doctor.

"Good."

"From what I've been able to gather, Eyanten was working undercover as a spy. Brikenna seems to need him for something, but accidentally revealed his secret. Also, he can do a lot more than telekinesis. I think he could tell that we were being truthful, like the Teters."

"If we ask Brikenna about her mission, she'll probably take off with Eyanten."

"I know. Doctor, I'm having doubts about all this. They might trust us, but should we trust them? She invaded that house and killed that Agazzinan."

"We'll stay around and keep them out of trouble. She can't do what she did again."

"Oh, she's going to love that."

The Doctor sighed. "Based on the ship, her biology, and an Agazzinan spy with mystical powers and a Sukennan name, she might be on a mission for Emperor Byzlusse."

"The guy who reduced the empire centuries ago? Or is there a number after his name?"

"Same guy; he's immortal."

"Oh. So is working for Byzlusse a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Byzlusse is a good man. If he trusts Brikenna, that's a good thing . . . "

"But . . . ?"

"She's out here on a secret mission all alone until now, and she must be up to something big. I'm not sure if that is a good thing."


	2. Pogres and Gradsden

Chapter 2: Pogres and Gradsden

The Doctor returned to the TARDIS with a thick book in his hands, though around half the pages were missing.

"How are our guests doing?" the Doctor asked Martha, who thought she was alone.

"We are fine and ready to proceed on our own," Brikenna answered from behind Martha, startling her. She was immediately joined by Eyanten.

"It's only been two days," Martha noted.

"Eyanten's injuries were minimal. I heal faster than other Oyrosians, as I've told you, and I want to complete my mission as soon as I can."

"Where are you planning to go next?" Martha asked.

"Pogres," Brikenna answered hesitantly.

"If that's the case . . . " the Doctor began.

"And I need to get to Eliz, now that I cannot return to Agazzina and my part in this adventure is finished. Where are we now?" Eyanten asked.

"Varanus IV," the Doctor answered, to the shock of Brikenna and Eyanten.

"How did we get this far in two days?"

"My ship can travel across great distances rather quickly. It can also travel in time, as I was about to say before. Brikenna, I can take you to Pogres two days ago to make up for your recuperation time; we wouldn't be crossing into your own personal timeline."

Eyanten looked at Brikenna. "You should allow him to help you. You know he could be of great benefit as you complete your mission for the emperor."

"And perhaps you can help me after I've helped you," the Doctor noted, sensing Brikenna's reluctance.

"Fine," she finally said.

…

After dropping off Eyanten in Eliz, the Doctor, Martha, and Brikenna arrived in Pogres, specifically the executive palace in the country Orship.

"The chancellor of Orship maintains a ruse of openness, trying to demonstrate care for the citizens of Orship," Brikenna indicated. "Public tours will be available soon."

"And what will you . . . _we_ be looking for?" Martha asked. She gave the Doctor a look he didn't recognize.

"Eyanten's work uncovered the locations of a sword and a sculpted mineral that fits into the sword's handle. I am here for the latter."

"The Sword of Aple?" the Doctor questioned. "That means we're here for the Loien Pillaci."

"You know them both?"

"I know of them. I didn't have any information concerning their whereabouts, however."

"What's the significance of the two? Why are they worth all this trouble?" Martha asked.

"Together, it's a very powerful device, capable of folding space. Imagine moving star systems, Martha, disrupting orbits, the risk of collisions. They're dangerous, and they look like any other sword or rare gem; most wouldn't recognize them. And more don't believe they are real or know about them at all. That's why so few are looking for them."

"But it's real, and it can do that?" Martha asked.

"Oh, yeah." The Doctor looked sternly at Brikenna. "I have had my suspicions, but I need confirmation now. If you want our help, we need to know what your mission entails."

Brikenna paused. "Then perhaps it is time for us to separate."

"Yeah, we'll do that," Martha said. "And when the tour starts, we'll tell everyone what you're looking for."

Brikenna paused again before giving up. "Eyanten's mission was to locate the two pieces. He had to be careful enough so that those he talked to wouldn't be able to suspect his intent. My mission was to collect his findings and retrieve the sword and mineral."

"Is Emperor Byzlusse behind this?"

"Yes."

"This mission was only for you two, wasn't it?" the Doctor asked, already knowing the answer. "The mission had to be clandestine, with a minimal number involved."

"We couldn't have any support at all. Knowledge of the emperor's plans would legitimize the talk about the powers of the sword and the mineral so only Eyanten and I were involved. That, and the fact that the emperor was looking for them would have had disastrous consequences. We were never supposed to reveal our plans and never supposed to rely on others if something happened, such as my ship crashing."

The Doctor smiled. "All right. Shall we go in, then?"

…

While waiting for the tour to start, the Doctor explained to Brikenna how he suspected that she was on a dangerous mission from Byzlusse based on the disguise of Brikenna's crashed ship and Byzlusse's employment of an Oyrosian and a Sukennan mystic, a rare citizen of the Kian Empire on whom Byzlusse frequently relied.

Inside the palace, the trio pretended to be curious tourists. Midway through the tour, they entered a room full of historically themed displays, similar to a museum. They eventually came across a helmet and two gloves. In between the gloves was an opal gem the size of Martha's fist, approximately. A semi-spherical dome protected the display.

"This plaque says these were used in the unification war," Martha said. "It doesn't mention anything about the gem. It's just there."

"Part of the ruse of openness," Brikenna noted. "Many parts of these displays are fake, possibly stolen as well, like the mineral." Brikenna looked around. "We can return after nightfall to collect the mineral."

"You don't sound pleased about that," the Doctor commented.

"Well, no, it's fine. I just wish there was a better alternative."

The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver. "I have a better alternative in mind," he said quietly. He pointed the screwdriver and the semi-spherical dome rotated slowly. Then he pointed the screwdriver up. "I'm going to shut off the electricity in this room. Get ready to run."

As soon as the Doctor shut off the lights and cameras, he opened the dome, grabbed the gem, and the three ran out of the room. Once outside the exhibits room, the three pretended to be lost and gradually made their way out of the palace before anyone realized that something was missing.

"Where to now?" the Doctor asked in the TARDIS.

"Gradsden," Brikenna replied. "The sword is in the possession of a man named Tekosi in the country Blisli. However, we will have to stop at a different planet first."

"All right."

"Tell me, Doctor, what other tricks are you capable of performing?"

…

"Oh, hello," Tekosi said to the three individuals at his door.

"Hello," the Doctor responded, while holding up his psychic paper. "We're from the Department of Commerce. Are you in possession of a sword with a transparent blade with two thin black lines, a black grip, and a hollow pommel?"

"Yes," Tekosi answered cautiously.

"You acquired it at an auction, is that right?" Martha asked.

"Right."

"Well, an investigation within our department revealed that many items in that auction were actually fake, including your sword. Luckily, we tracked down the real items and brought you the sword you should have," Martha said while pointing to Brikenna holding a sword she purchased on another planet. Martha wore a smile as she talked, hoping that it would lighten the mood.

Tekosi ushered the trio in and looked at the sword Briknenna was holding.

"I am completely shocked by this revelation," Tekosi indicated. He then left to get the Sword of Aple.

"When is Byzlusse expecting everything?" the Doctor asked Brikenna quietly while waiting.

"He gave me a lot of time. I will exceed expectations by completing this mission today."

"So did you know Eyanten before this started?" Martha asked.

"I attended school in my youth in Sukenna and met Eyanten in a class."

Brikenna stopped talking as she was the first to notice that Tekosi had returned and was pointing a gun at her, the Doctor, and Martha.

"What's so special about my sword?" Tekosi asked.

"It's a fake," Brikenna answered.

"The one you brought me is a fake. I can tell something is going on."

Brikenna approached Tekosi slowly. "Please," she said calmly, "we're just here to sort out a problem our department found."

Instantly, Brikenna knocked the gun out of Tekosi's hands with one of her arms and slammed the other into his throat, leaving him on the ground gasping.

The Doctor was prepared to intercede to prevent permanent harm to Tekosi, but Brikenna relaxed his concerns.

"I am sorry for that, Tekosi, but pointing a dangerous weapon at government officials deserves such a response. We will leave now. Please, enjoy your genuine sword."

Brikenna took the Sword of Aple from Tekosi and looked at the Doctor and Martha. The three then proceeded back to the TARDIS. It didn't take long for the TARDIS to arrive on the planet Hygert, home of the Kian throne.

"We've arrived," the Doctor said.

Brikenna exhaled sharply and closed her eyes.

"Are you all right?" Martha asked.

"I'm very good. I wanted to decline this mission, but I couldn't refuse the empire. I had very strong doubts about my ability to conduct this mission. I've taken so many missteps, but I'm finally done. It's an incredible relief."

"You supplemented your strength to compensate for your concerns," the Doctor offered. "That's how you have been able to heal quickly."

"Yes, I was afraid."

"Well, you're all done now. The only thing left is for you to present the sword and gem to Byzlusse," Martha remarked.

"The emperor will not care any longer about the solitary nature of the mission. The two of you must come with me and share the credit."

…

Brikenna presented the Sword of Aple and the Loien Pillaci to Byzlusse with the Doctor and Martha standing behind her. She also briefed him on everything that happened along the way.

"You have done very well, Brikenna," Byzlusse lauded. "The empire is indebted to both you and Eyanten."

"I merely did my patriotic duty, emperor," Brikenna answered.

Byzlusse looked at the Doctor and Martha. "The empire is indebted to you two as well. Thank you for your assistance."

"Brikenna is responsible for her success, not us," the Doctor said.

"Brikenna, I think you will find your future and Eyanten's future to be full of new possibilities now."

"I understand you might be interested in working with us one day," a voice nearby said.

Brikenna widened her eyes.

"I look forward to it," the man finished.

"Lyle, meet Brikenna, the Doctor, and Martha Jones," Byzlusse said. "This is Lyle Perrin, the supreme galactic judge."

"That sounds like a human name," Martha said as she shook Lyle's hand.

"I'm originally from New York. My father's family originally came from France and my mother's from Australia. And you? I'm presuming you're human, too? You sound British."

"I'm from London."

"Nice city. I've been there before, a very long time ago."

"Doctor, Martha," Byzlusse said. "Is there anything I can do for you two to express the empire's gratitude?"

Martha had no answer, but noticed that the Doctor did before he actually said anything.

"Actually," the Doctor said, "there is."

Later, Martha was in the TARDIS when the Doctor returned with a packet of papers.

"What is that?" Martha asked.

"These are papers that were a part of a display in Zabartia, which happens to be a part of the Kian Empire and under Byzlusse's control. That made the retrieval process quick and easy." The Doctor took out the book that he had acquired earlier and opened it. "Along with the four pages from Agazzina, this book is now complete again."

"What is it?"

"A brief history of Gallifrey."

"You all had books? I thought you'd be more advanced than that."

"This book is very old, Martha; very, very old. It's probably the oldest artifact from Gallifrey in existence now. Actually, it's one of the few left overall."

"What are you going to do with it?"

"Keep it here, as a memento. It belongs in the TARDIS with me."

"So you had your own mission for home while helping Brikenna with hers?"

"It was time for me to collect the book. I remember reading an advanced and updated version of it when I was at the academy." The Doctor stared at the book for a few seconds before reverting back to his usual self.

Martha picked up on the difference. She smiled and changed the subject for the Doctor's benefit. "So what now? Are you really going to trust Byzlusse with such a powerful thing?"

"Yeah, like I said, he's a good man. He's ruled the empire for close to 600 years now. I trust him to keep it safe out of dangerous hands."

"So what was that sword made of anyway? It's so beautiful."

"The blade is all diamond, except for the two thin strings of black platinum."

Martha's mouth dropped. "I wish I had a little more time to gawk at it."

The Doctor smiled. "While we're in the area, would you like to visit Chebott, see how things are on that planet now?"

"I'd love to. Let's go."

With that response, the Doctor took control of the TARDIS, and they left Hygert.

END

* * *

Thank you very much for reading this story. If you leave a review, thanks a lot for that, too.


End file.
